Ah, What A Wonderful Cat's Life!
by FaiOtaku
Summary: There are extremes in life – however not like jumping off a building. An extreme could be just someone, or something, annoying you like crazy. But, what if you were annoying yourself? Nova has firsthand experience at that when Choukichi, a cat whisperer, turns him into a Cat Boy! Will he be turned back? Or will he have to stay a cat boy? Slight Nova X Felicita.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: ** Hey guys! I'm back again! I'm doing to do a short story this time, probably only about 3-5 chapters. The anime I'm doing it for is… Arcana Famiglia (obviously, since this is in the Arcana Famiglia category)! This Fan-Fic mainly centres on Felicita, Nova and Liberta! Actually, this is the first Fan-Fic I've done that hasn't got any major Romance scenes, however I did put a little in (I'm a supporter of Nova X Felicitá, just thought I'd get that out there). If there are any Vocaloid fans out there, you'll recognise the title. ;)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Arcana Famiglia. I am simply a fan who wishes to show my love for Fan-Fiction writing. However, I do own Choukichi; he's my original OC character. :D

Anyways, now that the A/N and Disclaimer is done, here is "Ah, What a Wonderful Cat's Life!", enjoy!

* * *

**Normal POV**

"What the hell is this?" Nova asked sternly. Libertá was on the ground beside Nova laughing like a hyena. Felicitá, on the other hand, was standing in front of Nova, fiddling with his ears. "Fel, could you please stop?" Nova blushed.

"They're so soft!" Felicitá giggled. Nova gently pushed her away; it was embarrassing for her to play with his ears. They were in Nova's office room; he had called them in because of… an un-natural circumstance. Walking over to his desk, Nova picked up a girly-like decorated letter. It read:

"_Dear Nova,_

_We've never met face to face before. However I felt like it would be enjoyable to see how long you can last as "Cat Boy". I'm fully aware that by the time you are reading this, your ears would have transformed into cat ears. I am also aware that you have grown a cat's tail too. I wonder if the cats' instinct has sunk in yet. _

_Now, let's play a game. _

_All you have to do is find me – it is that simple. If you win, I'll transform you back. But, if you lose, you'll have to remain like that for the rest of your life. Sound good? Well, you don't have a choice anyway. Since I'm nice, and considering how large the island is, I thought it would be reasonable to give you a few hints. _

_1. I am a Cat Whisperer._

_2. My name is Choukichi._

_3. I like to make people angry._

_Now, I'll tell you the rules:_

_1. You can't use your Arcana Powers._

_2. You can get people to help you find me._

_3. You can't hide your cat ears and tail._

_4. You aren't allowed to physically hurt me._

_One more thing I forgot to add; you have a time limit of 12 hours._

_Good luck!_

_With love, Choukichi._

_P.S. I wonder what colour your ears and tail are?"_

* * *

"I WILL KILL YOU!" Nova yelled; his voice rang through the Arcana Mansion. Felicitá and Libertá was reading the letter over Nova's shoulder. "That's against the rules, shortie." Libertá grinned, "It can't be that hard! Choukichi was nice enough to give us his name. He also said something about "Cats' instinct"; maybe you could sniff him out!"

"Sniffing scents is what dogs do, you moron." Nova retorted.

Libertá turned to face Nova, who was leaning against a wall behind his desk, "I'd rather be a dog than a cat!"

"I'd rather you two stopped fighting!" Felicitá barked. Nova and Libertá felt a cold chill coming from Felicitá; this meant that she was serious. "Let's start looking around. Libertá, you go and look around the port."

Liberta crossed his hands behind his head, "Yes ma'am!"

"Nova, you go look around the town and i'll look in the mansion."

"Why are you giving the orders?"

Felicita pulled out her throwing knives and held them in her hands. "Do you really want to go there?" she replied harshly. Nova and Liberta felt another cold chill; Felicita was in a bad mood. It was best not to provoke her.

Liberta coughed, "Well Ojou-san, Nova and I will go and look around the areas you suggested. We'll all meet back here in two hours." Liberta grabbed Nova's arm and pulled him out of the room. "Come on Shortie, or are your legs not long enough to keep up?" He mocked. Nova's black cat tail flicked up in anger.

"Stupid! Of course I can keep up!" Nova yelled. Felicitá watched them leave, once they were completely out of sight, she grinned. "I bet Choukichi has cat ears too!" Felicitá giggled. She then headed out of the room to start looking in the garden.

* * *

"Why, just why?!" Nova yelled in an alleyway. He was sitting cross-legged on the ground in a pile of rubbish. All around him were dozens of cats. Purring and begging to be stroked. An orange cat was sitting in his lap, and two other grey cats were trying to climb up his arms. One brown cat in particular was sitting on Nova's head, purring loudly. "Get off me you stupid feline!" Nova yelled again. He tried to grab the cat in his hands but it jumped out of Nova's reach. The cat landed on a dumpster located behind him. Nova slowly stood up, and the cat on his lap jumped off. One of the grey cats that was trying to climb his leg jumped off; however the other was still trying. Nova's cat "instinct" kicked in, which caused him to _hiss_ at the cat and try to shake the cat off his leg. His cat ears pointed down, and his tail straightened up. For anyone watching, it would be quite a comedic act.

The cat that was desperately hanging on to Nova's leg jumped off and ran away. All of the cats hanging around Nova followed the gray feline, however the brown cat, which was previously on Nova's head, stayed. The brown cat was staring at Nova; it looked as though it was getting ready to pounce. "What?" Nova hissed.

"Nyaa~!" The brown cat purred and it jumped on Nova's head – once again. It stood tall; its tail was flicking around proudly. "Stupid feline…" Nova muttered. Nova looked up at the cat on his head which was now sitting down. "Oh," He said indifferently, and looked back down, "You're male…"

Ignoring the unpleasant sight he had just seen, Nova walked out of the small alleyway into the street. During his unpleasant walk back to the Arcana Mansion, he got a lot of strange looks from other people. His uniform had cat hair everywhere; he had a cat's tail and ears; and a cat on his head, so no wonder he kept getting strange looks.

Line

**Nova's POV**

'I want to kill this Choukichi person!' I thought bitterly, I was already in the Arcana Mansion's garden. 'Anytime now I will run into Fel and that idiot.' I thought, hissing at the thought of having to see Libertá. I wonder why he has to get involved. It would have been fine with just Fel and I. Heck; I'd be fine by myself!

I saw Fel and that idiot sitting in the garden gazebo. They were sitting there talking happily. There was a strange feeling in my heart. It was like my heart was burning with… anger? However there was nothing for me to be angry about… So that couldn't be it. I looked at the two again, once again my heart burned with some sort of feeling. This feeling… wasn't pleasant. I just wanted it to be gone… Like Libertá sitting alone with Fel.

This feeling… was quite dark…

* * *

**A/N: **This chapter took me longer than I had expected… Seriously! I know it's short, but it took me 5 weeks to write this! I don't know if I should be impressed or disappointed in myself…

Well, anyway, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! If you would review, it would be appreciated greatly!

Until next time, FaiOtaku.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Heya guys! Sorry I took so long with this chapter... Sket Dance, Code: Breaker, Free!, Brother's Conflict and Shingeki no Kyojin has been distracting me. I've been busy writing other Fanfiction, and I've recently made a Fiction Press account (please go visit that too)!

Thank you to the three people who reviewed/followed. It makes me so happy! /

I made a Facebook page called 'The Fanfiction and Fictionpress Nerds', if you have a Facebook account, please give it support! (Link: TheFanFictionNerds)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Arcana Famiglia, no matter how much I wish I could…

* * *

**Normal POV**

"Ah, Shortie's back! Seems like he brought a new friend too." Libertà teased, when he spotted Nova walking over to them. Libertà had a stupid grin on his face. Felicità got up and ran over to Nova, or so he thought. She was actually heading for the cat on Nova's head. "It's so cute!" she smiled as she lifted the cat gently off Nova's head. The cat meowed at the girl, which made her squeal at how cute it was. Libertà walked over near Felicità, the cat also meowed at him. Since the blonde teenager was such an idiot, he meowed back at the cat. Know what the cat did? He meowed back. "Oh my God," Libertà yelled idiotically, "I speak cat!"

"You idiot!" Nova yelled, as he hit Libertà on the head. A vein popped out of Nova's head. "Who are you calling an idiot, idiot?!" Libertà yelled back.

"You can't call me an idiot after I've called you an idiot! You stupid idiot!" Nova was getting ready to pounce at Libertà, seemed as though his cat insists were kicking in again. Nova's cat tail was whipping around slowly, like a cat when he is waiting for his chance to attack. Libertà, being an idiot, didn't understand that and kept arguing with Nova. "You're not doing what you preach! You just called me an idiot after I called you can idiot!"

"No, I am doing what I preach. I called you a _stupid_ idiot."

"Gah! Fine then, you're a short idiot!"

"Grr! Crazy idiot!"

"Beansprout idiot!"

"Hopeless idiot!" Nova yelled, and angrily added, "You don't need to relate everything to my height!"

Felicita, who was still watching this argument, laughed. "You two are like an old married couple fighting!"

"No, we're not!" they both shouted simultaneously. This only made Felicità laugh even harder. Nova, who was previously looking at Libertà, stared at Felicità. Libertà tried to start another stare down contest, however Nova just ignored him.

"What's wrong?" Felicità asked when she realised Nova was staring at her.

"Did you find anything?" Nova asked, still ignoring Libertá.

"Oh, right! I actually found out something interesting about Choukichi-san." She exclaimed.

"Wow! You're smart, Princess! I didn't find anything." Libertà grinned.

"That just makes you an idiot." Nova sighed.

"Hey! I'm trying to help you here! Did you find any information?!" Libertà barked.

"Yes, I did." Nova replied calmly. A simple "oh" was the reply. Felicità let out a muffled giggle, the cat in her arms looked like it was smiling. 'Stupid feline…' Nova thought.

"Now, shall I tell you what I found out?" Felicità smiled, Libertà and Nova nodded their heads. Felicità walked over to the gazebo and sat down. With the cat still in her hands, she signalled the two teenage boys to follow her. When they sat down, Felicità started to explain her findings.

"I went outside in the garden first to look around to see if there were any trail marks. However, I only found small paw prints. Keeping that in mind, I looked up in the name dictionary what 'Choukichi' means. The name means "lasting luck". Then, I re-looked at the hints he gave us; "I am a cat whisperer" "My name is Choukichi" and "I like to make people angry"." Felicità started.

"He seems pretty… different?" Libertá commented. Felicitá nodded her headed and Nova signalled her to continue.

"From those hints and the meaning of his name; I have a feeling that Choukichi has great pride in him. Do you know what animal takes great pride in them?"

"Cats do!" Libertá grinned.

Felicitá nodded her head, "Yes – exactly. So, next I went into the library to look at our collection of books on myths. In there, was a thin book on Cat Whisperers. Flipping through pages, I came across the "powers" chapter – obviously it talked about Cat Whisperer powers. They have powers like turning people into cats and giving humans cat-like characteristics. All of their powers had something to do with cats, and then something caught in my mind. If Choukichi could turn people into cats, could he transform into one himself? Sure enough, after looking through the chapter, it stated that a Cat Whisperer can transform into a cat, however they can only stay like that for an extended period of time."

"That's…amazing, Fel!" Nova smiled.

"Definitely! Wait…" Libertá turned to Nova bugged-eyed, "Did Shortie just smile?!"

Nova huffed, "So what if I did? I am human, unless your pea-brain couldn't process that."

"Che" was all that came out of Libertá's mouth. The cat on Felicitá's lap started to purr as the pink-haired teenager stroked him.

"So, Fel, you think that Choukichi is in cat-form right now?" Nova questioned and Felicitá nodded her head as a response.

"What else did the book say about Cat Whisperers?"

"That they have cat-like characteristics even when they are in human form."

"I see. Well, I think we've nearly solved this. All we need to do now is keep an eye on all of the cats on our island – nyaa." Nova meowed.

Libertá looked at Nova with a sly and cheeky grin, "_Nyaa_ – did you say?"

Nova unsheathed his katana with a hard, clicking noise, "I can make your death look like an accident." Nova's eyes were like daggers. If looks could kill, Libertá would be dead by his stare.

"But, Nova, how are we supposed to keep an eye on all of the cats on this island? Do you know how many hundreds there are?" Felicitá frowned.

"We can have everyone in the Arcana family to keep an eye on them – as well as all our civilians." Nova said while sheathing his katana.

"That's a good idea! And we're allowed to do it!" Felicitá smiled, the cat on her lap meowed with interest.

"We should keep him with us." Nova sighed.

"Then, let's name him, too!" Libertá grinned. Felicitá's eyes shined when Libertá suggested it.

"Then… how about _Aoki_?" Nova suggested.

"Where the hell is your naming sense?!" Libertá exclaimed, "Aoki means Green tree in Japanese, are you for serious?"

"Yes, I am. It is quite nice. Oh, also, _are you for serious _isn't correct grammar, idiot."

"Who cares, Short weirdo! I think his name should be Spirit Noblereaper." Libertá smiled proudly.

Nova gave him a "are-you-for-real?" glare when he heard the name. "No way! NEVER! Aoki is the best!" Nova yelled at the blond teenager.

"Hah? What's wrong with it? I think it's quite badass! Spirit Noblereaper for the win!" Libertá yelled back at Nova.

"…Why don't we just call him Pochiru?" Felicitá offered.

"That's a common dog's name in Japan…" Nova sighed.

"I know, but it's cute, and it suits him." Felicita smiled innocently.

Nova sighed, "Whatever. You can call him Pochiru, and I'll call him Aoki." Felicitá was fine with that so she nodded her head.

"I'm going to call him Spirit Noblereaper, then." Libertá stuck his tongue out.

"You can be so childish, you know?" Nova huffed at Libertá. The cat, which had moved to sit on the Gazebo's table, stared at the teenagers like they were all idiots and meowed.

* * *

'Oh~' a cheeky male voice thought, 'they must have figure most of it out~! Heh~! I knew it was the best to target a hot-head like Nova-chan~! I can't wait to meet them face to face~!'" He giggled and flicked his brown cat tail.

"Pochiru~!" Felicitá called and spotted the cat sitting on the window cell. "There you are, cute boy! Come here." She smiled.

'Nova also has a very cute friend~! I wonder if they're going out!' Pochiru/Aoki/ Spirit Noblereaper chuckled mentally, 'Even if they're all a little stupid, it'll still be fun~!"

The brown cat jumped into Felicitá arms and purred. 'Very interesting.' It thought.


End file.
